Proving a Point
by azamystic
Summary: Wandering alone one night, Jacob Black finds himself far from where he's supposed to be, somewhere where the company is a little less...alive. Not a slash pairing, but boy!kissing is involved. The best of both worlds, I suppose.


A/n: So…this is the first time I've ever written anything other than Harry Potter fanfiction. I'm about a quarter of the way through Eclipse, so if something I put in here turns out to be not factual…my bad. The ultimate ship here is Edward/Bella, because it's one of the only het parings I appreciate. But het is hard for me to write, so yes, there will be boy!kissing, even though I'm not supporting Edward/Jacob. So don't go all fangirly on me about how Edward and Bella are supposed to be together…I know this.

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all. Lucky

He shouldn't have gone out alone. The main reason being that Sam would be furious. Hunting the wild parasite without the pack had been expressly forbidden. Sam had said nothing about going for a midnight stroll and hoping their paths would cross. Jacob could only hope he'd see it that way in the morning.

Getting himself lost wasn't helping matters either. He was sure he hadn't crossed any boundary line, but the ever present clouds had eliminated any frame of reference. Sam was going to kill him when he got back. A distinctly human shaped figure moved behind a tree at a speed far too fast to possibly be human.

If he got back.

All the confidence he'd had when he set out vanished. Revelations generally come at bad times, and this one was no exception. There had to be a reason werewolves hunted in packs and vampires were generally solitary. A one on one fight was probably not evenly matched.

The figure moved again, and this time it wasn't ten feet in front of him. He hoped Bella wouldn't blame herself, even though he knew she probably would.

Oh why hadn't he thought this through more? Not having anything better to do and feeling the need to protect a girl who would never love you back were never good enough reasons for handing yourself over to a vampire. Oh how he wished he would be around to pass that knowledge down to future generations.

Resigning himself over to his defeat, because there would most definitely be a fight, he noticed what his panic had kept hidden from him. The vampire in front of him was not the female he'd been hoping to cross paths with, nor was it even female. Edward Cullen stood before him, looking torn between outrage and amusement.

Jacob's false bravado evolved rapidly into a predatory grin.

"Well well, would you look at who's over boundary lines?"

Edward smirked. "I am." For a moment Jacob took that as a confession, then saw the lights not two hundred yards in the distance. His russet pallor turned ashen.

"Is that your…" The vampire's smirk had faded into something a bit more dangerous. The tendrils of fear managed to invade his mind once again.

"Yes. That would be my house, where my family is inside, enjoying each other's company, as well as Bella's. I managed to slip out with little to no suspicion. You have very loud thoughts. Now tell me, Jacob Black, what are you doing on our land?"

He knew words were completely unnecessary. The simple picture he formed in his mind of Victoria would suffice.

"Ah. Hunting? No? Protecting Bella. Hmm. Well, we seem to have that taken care of. If Victoria ever shows up at LaPush again, I'll be sure to give you a call." Edward turned to leave, clearly expecting Jacob to do the same. He knew he should be thankful no one got hurt and leave it at that, but he couldn't contain himself.

"She deserves better than you! She deserves someone who can grow old with her, someone who can die with her! She needs someone who can have a normal relationship with her without having to change anything about her! She deserves the right to stay human!" He fully expected to get a face full of snarling vampire. Instead, Edward slowly turned around, a smile so sorrowful the irony hurt.

"You're not telling me anything I don't know. I wish she would understand that. But you're not right for her either. Don't delude yourself Jacob Black."

To his horror he found his voice breaking. "How could you know that? How could you possibly know that?"

He was on him in seconds, shoving him against a tree, pinning him there, holding him captive. He struggled as hard as he could, but apparently a werewolf's strength was nothing compared to a vampire's. Nothing moved if Edward didn't want it to. Edward's hand was snaking its way behind his neck, pulling his head forward. He smelled too sweet, too unnatural. The scent almost turned his stomach.

And then Edward's mouth was on his own, and Edward's hand was on his chest, and it didn't matter that he should have been repulsed or that he could get away now if he wanted to. The situation was too bizarre, too surreal, to do anything but let it run its course.

The vampire's body was cool against his own, almost soothing. His lips were soft, as were his hands. And out of nowhere, Jacob wanted all that this….whatever it was…could offer him. He arched hard into the equally toned body, letting Edward swallow his moan. He moved his hands up to grasp at the bronze hair, pulling hard, knowing that nothing he did could possibly hurt him.

Almost as if he'd been waiting for this sort of cue, Edward shoved him roughly into the ground. Jacob lay sprawled against the tree, looking up, utterly bemused, and not a little outraged. The actuality of the situation was starting to press down on him.

"The hell were you playing at Cullen?" He shouted up at him. He wouldn't be surprised if the people inside heard him.

"I was simply proving my point," Edward stated calmly, as if kissing boys he hated was something he did everyday, simply to prove points. "I heard you, Jacob Black. Not once did Bella show up. You didn't think 'Bella will be devastated,' or 'I hope Bella doesn't find out.' You didn't even think 'Stop.' All I could hear inside your head was you screaming for more."

Jacob felt his body heat up more than the steady one hundred five it was maintaining. It wasn't like he could deny it.

"Werewolves are too volatile, too spontaneous. You don't deserve her any more than I do. And now you don't have a single reason to think otherwise."

A/n: o.0 So…yeah. I personally think they were in character. You can argue with me if you want. We'll fight. No…I'm kidding. Review if you want. I'd prefer it if you did, if that counts for anything.


End file.
